The Labyrinth of Madness and Secrets
by ScanixonGaming
Summary: Star drags Marco into a Labyrith ,but Marco gets very suspicious and learns something about himself !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 And so it begins

Ahhh – I shouted while running away from a bunch of monsters.

You might be wondering what am I doing in a labyrinth running from monsters of unimaginable horror , well I'll gladly tell you, it all started just a few days ago :

Star?! - I shouted – would you please tell me what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?!

Where not in the middle of nowhere silly – she giggled – where next to the labyrinth!

The what?

The labyrinth and if you can get to its end and find the artifact it will grant you one wish – she said.

Then I looked to the side and there it was a giant entrance it was about 10 stories high made of dark stone and clearly was here a long time because it was taken by nature (Mewnian nature).

Before I could say anything she took my hand and started running in. When we entered it was surprisingly lit probably because there where torches everywhere. She stopped in the middle of the room as I landed face first to the ground!

Auch – I said with pain in my voice – Uhh I got my clothes all dirty!

But before I got up I heard something like electricity it was like – bzzbt. I was a little confused but decided not to give it any attention. I got up and saw Star just exploring the room. So I decided to walk to her and as I did apparently she tripped a trip wire or something because THE ROMM STARTED MOVING!

I was quick enough to grab a vine from the side…. I mean top of the room before the room turned 90° and became vertical! After a minute of saying ''what just happened'' in my head I look over to Star and she's next to some stairs not even noticing me and my situation!

The vine started to break from all my weight so I started swinging back and forth until I had enough momentum to get to Star.

I jumped!

Uff barely made it! – I exclaimed while looking at Star but she's ignored me.

Is she ignoring me? – I said in my head feeling confused as usual.

Then she turns to me and says: Keep up!

And runs into a tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blank expression

Star! Wait! – yelled of the top of my lungs.

But she was too far gone I had to chase her. Then I got up and started running after her. We ran and ran and ran through corridors and different rooms filled with something to explore. I tried catching up to her but she's too fast. Finally she stopped.

Star?- she did not answer – Star? – I said in my 'soft' voice.

Then I look around in the room we were in and it was filled with Mandrakian Slimes but they didn't notice us. So I look into Star's eyes and see just a blank expression no life at all. It wasn't Star, she's never like this but before I could say something the slimes attacked us!

Before I could start to retaliate I was slimed like being stuck in a slime. It was like being in space well at least that's what I think I've never been to space myself.

I looked over to Star and she was blasting them with her wand again she's not happy or sad just a blank face that later turned to me and blasted something I couldn't hear what it was slimes don't let you hear very much. In seconds I was out and about.

Thanks! – I gratefully said.

-TIME PASSES-

Well I 'am hungry. What about you Star?

Yes I am hungry!

Finally I heard her soft beautiful voice ' wait whaaaaaat? do I like her? Like ,like like her? Nah. Maybe? Meh who knows"

As I pondered I walked into a tree not just any tree it was an birch tree. So I snapped back to reality and started thinking of a way to make fire. Sooo I gathered some sticks tinder and kindling made fire plow made fire , 'It's just too easy'.

Qbag gehfg Fgne! – said my stomach.

Naq srrq zr!- he also said.

So I decided to look for some food. Sharpened a stick said to Star to 'Stay put" and went food hunting.

Walked about for 10 to 15 minutes and found a VENDING MACHINE! LIKE SERIUOSLY A VENDING MACHINE! And it had a sign that said Free Marshmallows.

So I took the Marshmallows then and walked back to camp as I noticed something on the wall it was like an electronic device. Meh , Its probably nothing – I thought – Man was I off or what.

( psst it's a Caesar cypher )


	3. Chapter 3 The dream

Chapter 3 the dream

Huh?

Where am I?

I stood up looking around confused while having a headache. Then I see a path next to a torch of green light . I started walking down that path. Then a hole just the size for me to fall trough appears and wouldn't you know it I fell trough.

I open my eyes to see Star in front of me looking angry but sad at the same time behind her an army of Mewnian soldiers hardened veterans and monsters looking fierce and ready to fight. Next to me a man _he looks familiar_ I thought. He was tall and strong he's face covered by a hood. In his hand a wand but not Star's. Behind him Earth .

Then A voice in the back of my head said – _You wont be so pathetic after that. Muahahhaha hahahahaah._

My headache got stronger _._

Then I appeared in front of a wall and it said:

 _ **IT HAS BEGUN!**_

 _ **WAR IS NEAR**_

 _ **LIKE BEFORE**_

 _ **AND YOU WILL STAND**_

 _ **ALONE**_

 _ **AS THE PROTECTOR**_

 _ **OF EARTH .**_

*gasp* It was just a dream.

Then I look around I was next to the campfire a bag of half eaten marshmallows and no Star.

I get up shouting – Star! Star!

But to no avail she's not here anymore. I let out a sigh a really sad one indeed and started going into the labyrinth.

Author:

Reminder Star vs is not owned by me its owned by Daron Nefcy and all other owners and this was used for critique / parody therefore protected under fair use!

Im so exited S2 second half will come out on February Yay

post/155650261884/star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-gets-weekday-premieres episode titles and dates ^


	4. Chapter 4 Dr Crackpots

**Chapter 4 Dr Crackpots Book of the Dammed**

As I walk into the next room searching for Star maybe _she's right around the corner_ I thought to myself while hoping that I was right but that wasn't the case here. I couldn't find anyone. The only thing I found was a bunch of oversized nothing. I let out a sigh of depression.

I am all alone ? Is this the end of my life? I'm I going to spiral out of my mind and became an insane idiot wandering the labyrinth all alone. Doomed. -my depression got the better of me.

L _E time skip of time()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _As I walked deep in my thoughts I failed to notice that there was someone else here too._

 _Wait whaaaat? -_ I said in disbelief as that someone noticed me and started to scream!

Get away from me , Demon !- he shouted

What I'm not a demon?!

Ahhh I don't have time for this! -he shouted as he ran towards me with his fists in the air and with his eyes filled with anger and pain!

He's really predictable do to his anger issue. I easily knocked some knuckle sandwiches in his pie hole and pretty much killed him. But I wasn't surprised because he was in bad shape. I look over to his now lifeless body and in seconds in disintegrated in to thin air! The only thing he left behind was some blood and a book. _Huh interesting-_ I thought as I picked it up. And it was in some language I didn't understand but it started to lit up and the words that I didn't understand turned to English! _Well that was easy._

-( _ **ANOTHER TIME SKIP TO SOME CAMPSITE WITH FOOD AND RUNNING WATER)**_ -

Well besides today losing Star and killing somebody I think today went pretty well and I got a book that says : **Dr. Crackpots book of the dammed.**

This totally doesn't sound like it will put a curse on me or something when I open this up - I said while trying to laughmyself to open this book.

I open it up and ….. – _Oh My God-_ …

Author :

Muahaahaha * evil laugh *

If anyone gets that reference :D I will write and release 2 chapters of this just make sure you leave a review

!Star vs is not owned by me its owned by Daron Nefcy and all respectable owners I am using this for critique/ parody purposes therefore protected under fair use! The plot of this Fanfiction is owned by me just not the characters and some other references!


	5. Chapter 5 What happened to Star

**Chapter 5 What happened to Star**

 **( Stars POV )**

 **Huh?** Where am I?

I sat up while being drowsy as hell. I open my eyes seeing my Castle room. I was in bed.

Marco?- I looked around to find him although it would be pretty awkward to find him here but...

Oh dear you're awake – said someone opening the door.

Mom? What am I doing here? Where's Marco? – I asked but got a " _I don't know what you're talking about"_ face.

Well Honey that's what I'd like to know. One minute I was just sitting on the throne and the other my daughter appeared in mid air and fell to the ground.

Oh so that's how I got here!

So are you going to fill as in about what happened – said River . I like calling him River not Dad it feels more appropriate .

Oh okay. So me and Marco where in the woods.

What where you doing in the Forest with you're boyfriend! You know there's a lot of cannibals there!

I blushed – he's not my boyfriend! And we where not in the woods for that long just for about a minute next to the Labyrinth. And we entered it – My parents cut me off.

WHAT?! You know that place doesn't allow princesses ! You know you're boyfriend could be dead now!

First he's not My Boyfriend! Secondly wait what? He could be dead?! I gasped just from the thought of Marco being dead. I started tearing up .

Star don't cry – River said trying to soothe me – it's okay.

No it's not he could be dead for all we known- I cried thinking of never seeing Marco again.

Star please stop crying we will be going there and try to bribe Kendall to release you're friend. Ok? Would you like that Star?

Yeah – whyped a tear of my face – that would be great.

But just in case lets make a _plan of attack_ !

Mom face palmed herself and said – Yes dear we will be making a plan B.

23 – 5 – 12 – 12 20 – 8 – 9 – 19 19 – 21 – 3 – 11 – 19!

 _ **Author:**_

So guys how did you like this chapter? Would you want to change the name of Kendall? Well leave a review and I think of writing a Psych and Star vs mixed fanfic like the plot of Psych but all characters and locations from Star vs. How does that sound? If it sound cool than ill write it if not I will still write it

Ill see you guys and gals Later. * Boop *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Previously on The Labyrinth of Madness and secrets) ROT1

Star? Star?!

Huh? How did I get here mom? Where's Marco?

This book is Dr Crackpots book of the dammed. It totally doesn't sound like it will put a curse on me or something.

(Now back to the story )

Marco POV The Labyrinth

Oh My God ! …. I can't understand anything.

The book was written in another language I couldn't understand! The letters where so weird it looked like it was made by some aliens or something. _Hahaha_ – I thought – _I crack me up sometimes_.

Just as I looked at the book trying to find out if I can somehow decipher it the letters started lighting up and before I could say - _holy nacho heaven –_ the letters that I couldn't understand turned English!

Ok so … Property of Dr Crackpot if you find it you will be stuck with it for the rest of your natural life unless somebody kills you then hoover killed you they will get it. Think of it like a curse or like a miny Google in your pocket or hand.

Gulp. When I die….. as that thought in my head echoed. I flipped the next page and the title said : _**Monsters and Curses for the beginner**_ .

Ok? - flipped another page – _**: The simplest Curse in existence - The Banishing .**_

Well time to study. I smiled. In a Labyrinth filled with monsters and baddies , far away from my home and school I have to study.

Star POV _The Butterfly Castle_

Marco could be dead in that labyrinth and I can't help him , What a friend am I?

How could I help him or at least see him so this thing of my heart could just roll away.

An idea pops in my head. Hey I could turn on the InterGalactic Dark Show. Maybe that's where I can see what' happening in there. Yeah Yeah I could do that just need to find someone with access… Someone like my Great uncle Chester!

….some time later….

Ok I have everything the wand _check_ clothes _check_ some money if I need some _check_ a note to say to my mom and dad that I left for my Grunkle Chester _check_. Now I just need away out if here.

Oh right the only one here with scissors is My mum and River. Uhhhh now I need a plan to get them . I wish you where here Marco!

Lopxmfehf!

Author:

So guys what did you think of this one? Am I an Idiotic writer? Will I use some clichés? Or some other idiotic plot points? Well stick around and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author: guys im very sick... apchu... cant write . Apchu .**

 **Gabe the dog died**

 **Regular show ended**

 **Im depressed anyway back to your fanfiction !**

 **Marco POV Labyrith**

Ahh such a calm day in the labyrinth!

Some speaker pronounces a message : " The labyrinth walls are closing get to a safer spot or die! "

Ok I just jinxed myself! So where are these walls that they speak of?

I don't know – said an unfamiliar voice – but I know that you're dead!

Before I could respond he said a chant like something Star would say _where is she? I hope she's better than me_. Wait there's an idiot that in front of me!

Out of nowhere there was a flurry of Monsters of unimaginable horror attacking me! Wait I feel like I was already here. They started to run at me and I started to .. _Run Away !_ .

Ahhhh! – I said as I was being chased by monsters of unimaginable horror. _Hey I think I was here before!_

I ran into a room filled with lava for the floor. It was so hot that if I had a hot pocket I would drop it cause I would be scared! The "Idiot" chased me with his monsters trough more rooms and narrow passages . I was running out _pun indented_ of breath running away from this dude. Okay wait we need a name for him ... Keemstar!...no no Scarce... no ... Jeff yes we will call him Jeff!

I tripped over a rock in a room. Like seriously the only rock in the room and I had to trip. Me and my luck.

Jeff caught up to me but a spear next to my throat and said this :

 _You're the disease and in the cure! You're day just cam-_

Before he said anything else I kicked him back took the spear that was almost in my throat and shoved it in his Eye. Fluids started spilling everywhere Blood and Pain seen from his other eye. Spared his misery and finished him of by beating the living crap out of him. The monsters that were chasing me stood did nothing before they disappeared into air!

Ok... Ok... I killed someone else ... Ok... – I started breathing heavily – better get going until another bozo finds me...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Shorting**

 **Star's POV The castle of the** _ **Butterfly's**_

Im on a mission! To save my bro from stupid – Labyrinth ! – I sung like Siren Sung.

*knock *knock on the door.

Star? We're going to Kendall's are you coming ? – said my mum.

Uh.. give me a sec ill be right there!

My great plan of going to my grunkle has just been aborted. My ingenuous plan of going has floped more than Infinite Warfare ( roasted ) ! I needed to dismantle my "plan" as fast as possible .

Star we're going to leave without you! – now my dad exclaimed behind the room door.

Now a minute has gone and my "plan" is dismantled . I would tell you about it but….. it's bad , not worth you're time and…..

 _Okay_ – I didn't have a plan to get there was just hoping for some lucky stuff to happen. In that time I just combed my hair and got ready to see him.

Star that's it we're leaving! – my mom clearly angry shouted.

I ran to my door opened it and said that I was ready and could go.

Fine , just Star please don't embarrass us in front of Kendall he's a pretty well known man.

He works at _the deep intergalactic net_ – added River.

We walked to the royal chariot. Butt something else happened to it. And it may have been my fault. Cause before this I kinda tried to tame a dragon and I failed miserably ! Like Buzz light year warfare ( roasted x2). And that dragon might have destroyed the chariot.

- _classic Star—_

So as I was saying we went to our next best option ask someone for a ride butt that day Karma or luck was not on my side cause no one had a ride that we could borrow accept one My dad's arch rival Gus.

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **(Read it as a song) (by Steve Franks) (Psych theme song)**_

In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity  
If it's all right, then you're all wrong  
Why dance around to the same down song  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl

I know you know that I'm not telling the truth  
I know you know they just don't have any proof  
Embrace the deception, learn how to bend  
Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im discontinuing the fanfiction called "The labyrinth of Madness and Secrets". Why? You might ask ! Well schools hard and I cant find enough time to write but if someone wants to continue the series they can jus PM me and say that you would and you can continue my writing** **anyway thanks for reading .. and I might make another fanfic after the Star bomb**

 **And that was just a lament a Scanixon lament thanks for reading**

 **R.I.P Gabe the Dog**


End file.
